


Bad Mark

by YogurtTime



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogurtTime/pseuds/YogurtTime
Summary: Nakamaru would have been mortified if the masters of cat burglary had convened together at last to watch him--after weeks and weeks of planning-- infiltrate the largest estate in Aomori only to hear someone else inside.





	Bad Mark

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt response.

The dark enfolded him as he slid his thick black cloth over the broken glass of the veranda. Soundless and detailed in his machinations; only his fingers were cool pale under faint streetlights as they slid into leather gloves.  
  
There was no glory in the process but in Nakamaru’s case, masters would kill to watch him work.  
  
Nakamaru would have been mortified if the masters of cat burglary had convened together at last to watch him--after weeks and weeks of planning-- infiltrate the largest estate in Aomori only to hear someone else inside.  
  
It was an odd clacking sound; like shoes with hard soles, a light step but sure and it echoed from the halls of the vestibule.  
  
Nakamaru froze, back pressed against the window’s lintels. He’d missed something.  _Someone was home_?  
  
He’d been so thorough, made absolutely sure no one would be home this weekend. He was meant to get in, clear the place of at least six artifacts a night and get out so how.  
  
Slowly, as the footsteps drew some distance, Nakamaru stepped away from his perch on the window and laid ginger hands over the balustrade. He peered down the stairwell into more shadow. Reaching slowly for his belt, he detached his  _ATN X-Sight HD Day/Night Scop_ e.  
  
He would not act quickly. He had to take careful stalk of the situation; if he left now he might have lost his best opportunity but if he didn’t leave he’d either be caught or have to do some damage. He was a burglar; not a killer and if your venue wasn’t empty, you always risk hurting someone and that was just never Nakamaru’s m.o.  
  
“What the hell?”  
  
Startled out of his wits, Nakamaru nearly leapt over the balustrade himself as a pair of smallish hands seized him. He lashed out, aiming to reach for arms and cast whoever had the audacity to grab him in the dark, but Nakamaru found himself torn from his position and cuffed tightly against a smaller body. He hit the floor in the struggle and felt a knee press to the small of his back.  
  
Well, fuck.  
  
“Are you….are you  _robbing_  this place?”  
  
Best not to give them anything. If he alerted the authorities then Nakamaru needed to have a solid story once he had hold of a lawyer.  
  
A hand touched at his belt and Nakamaru squirmed, trying to be calm but the nimble little fingers were only grabbing at his utility belt. “You  _are_  robbing this place! Oh my god, this is insane!”  
  
Nakamaru had an admirable silence going for him as the man kneeling on top of him rummaged around his business and got a proper handful of his tools; his taser. “ _Don’t_!” he snapped instinctively, aware that his stolid sense for boundaries (the irony of being a burglar with boundaries never being lost on him) was going to get him in trouble. He felt the taser pressed to a sharp point between his shoulder blades and he stopped breathing for all of full seconds.  
  
“ _I’m_ robbing this place, got that?” said the voice and Nakamaru wasn’t sure what to be incredulous about first.”This has been my mark for months.”  
  
Nakamaru bristled. “Oh yeah? Try  _years_. I’ve planned for this and you’re the only thing standing in the way and--” Nakamaru tensed when the taser’s lip dragged a threatening arc against his nape. “--and I’m going to get what I want.”  
  
A scoff, brash and tinged with hard liquor like his voice. “You sure talk big for a guy whose ass is currently, as they say, grass.”  
  
Nakamaru thought about it. He could take him. The pinpoints of his weight balanced a bit oddly like he was small, a little bit thicker than Nakamaru but still relatively underweight. He was also getting too comfortable straddling Nakamaru’s hips like that; this would be easy…  
  
“Am I interrupting something?”  
  
Another voice? Nakamaru felt an immediate and all-consuming wash of resignation that perhaps he wasn’t as adept at this as he thought. The both of them startled, Nakamaru was able to twist and look up at the source. A tall dark figure stood just on the top of the stairway, had probably ascended in their whispering, heated struggle.  
  
“Oh fuck!” the man on him cursed and Nakamaru was horrified to hear the click of a safety on a gun.  
  
The figure’s long arms lifted in a languid gesture of surrender. “Woah-ho there, I thought I was the only one here. I’m not trying to get into a shoot-out.” A thoughtful pause. “For starters, I didn’t dress for the occasion.”  
  
Nakamaru had to think quickly. “Don’t shoot him! Any blood spatter, bullet casings, whatever; it’ll give us away and there’ll be no coming out of this.” he snapped hurriedly.  
  
The man on his back put a hand on the back of his hand in a bizarre and sudden placating gesture. “I know what I’m doing, man.”  
  
Nakamaru’s incredulity levels were combatting with his instinctive desire to sort out the situation. The man on his back must have moved in a threatening motion because Nakamaru watched the lanky shadow’s hands go up higher, this time less calm.  
  
“Oh come  _on_ now; you don’t need to shoot me, let’s just; we can split this mark three ways. There’s more than enough. I saw a really swell collection of tap shoes owned by famous people downstairs. Look, I put on a pair—”  
  
“Don’t you fucking move!” the man on his back’s tone had taken on a catty shrill note and Nakamaru was gonna start hyperventilating because there was going to be blood and he was flat on his face unable to do a thing to stop it. “Don’t you even try anything. I will give you lead, motherfucker!”  
  
The figure’s laugh sounded off and nervous; weirdly instinctive. “Sorry, just— just don’t  _give me lead_.” More laughter.  
  
“Don’t you laugh at me!”  
  
“Would you both please stop yelling; there’s bound to be neighbours…” Nakamaru mumbled at the rug, defeated by circumstance. None of them were whispering anymore.  
  
“Don’t worry,” the figure said. “No one’s coming. I know…let’s just…let me get the lights and we can talk this through—”  
  
Nakamaru raised his head, knew the moment the figure moved what was coming but he still shut his eyes when the gunshot rang out.  
  
Stillness, the deafening hum of a leftover explosion. He could feel the pulse of the man on him and his own shuddering breaths into the rug. Nakamaru opened his eyes. The brightness shocked him, made him squint and he looked quickly at the first movement he caught.  
  
The figure, now a visible male in his late twenties, dark silk hair, chasmic black eyes and an odd, nervy sort of smile spilling across his features was bent near the light switch, blinking at them like a scared rabbit. A bullet hole was smoking just right of the top of his head, buried deep in the wall behind him.  
  
Nakamaru had scoped this house out, learnt by heart the names and the faces of its owners. He’d seen the trust fund heir in the magazines standing ramrod straight and charismatic beside his parents and siblings— the youngest and unlikely to inherit nearly as much as his eldest brother. Nakamaru had dismissed him every day of his stake-out, watched him hop in his unnecessarily expensive car and speed off.  
  
He couldn’t keep the venom out of his tone. “You  _own_  this place; why would you be robbing your own collection of tap shoes, you  _imbecile_.”  
  
“What?!” cried the man on Nakamaru’s back, still way too comfortable straddling a perfect stranger.  
  
The smile on Taguchi Junnosuke’s face stretched wider, burning right into the stark glimmer in his eyes, bright and cajoling— a charmer caught in the act of something that was all fun and games to him. “Well, it’s not mine  _yet_. And no one’s supposed to know I’m here until the others are confirmed dead, so what say we all keep this a secret and clear out the place so I can collect the insurance, yeah?”


End file.
